1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational mechatronics apparatus for use in teaching mechatronics in school.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechatronics is composite technology including mechanical technology, electric technology, electronic technology and computer technology. It is desirable to learn mechatronics effectively through empirical studies.
Conventional educational mechatronics apparatus for use in teaching mechatronics are provided with a driving control circuit of a compact size, and the driving control circuit controls the operation of mechanisms according to information given thereto from a computer. In most educational mechatronics apparatus, the configuration of their automatic controller is displayed in a block diagram on a panel, and the operations of their mechanical devices are controlled by operating dials of variable resistors and such.
When the educational mechatronics apparatus is provided with a driving control circuit having a compact size, it is difficult for an inexperienced learner to understand the functions of the mechatronics apparatus. When the configuration of the automatic controller is shown by a block diagram on a panel and the mechanical devices are operated by operating the dials of the variable resistors and such, it is impossible to understand the process of driving the mechanical devices by observation and touching, and to understand the process concretely.
Accordingly, the educational effect of the conventional educational mechatronics apparatus is scarcely different from that of instruction only by lectures not using any educational apparatus.